The present invention relates to a tooth brush having an anatomical structure which is compatible with the user's hand and provides a good contact of the bristles with the teeth. This new tooth brush is particularly easily workable because of the orientation of the planes that pass through the head and handle of the tooth brush.
With the conventional tooth brush having a handle and a head with bristles it is difficult to achieve a complete total cleaning of the teeth. Usual brushes are uncomfortable to handle because of the way the handle is shaped with respect to the bristles. With the current tooth brushes it is impossible to attain a good position to carry out, in a satisfactory way, the cleaning of the teeth in the way that the odontologists recommend.